


Finding my happy ending

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animals, M/M, Multiple Choices, Multiple Endings, interactive story, multiple minor characters - Freeform, souda (main character)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is an interactive souda story*warning*Extremely slow, irregular and unreliable uploading for other chapters





	Finding my happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an interactive souda story
> 
> *warning*
> 
> Extremely slow, irregular and unreliable uploading for other chapters

Souda sighed as he hit the beeping alarm clock beside his desk, he had fallen asleep there once again and it drew a groan from his lips as he raised his head bolts falling from his face as he tiredly blinked 

He observed the shambles of a mechanical car he had been working on before he fell asleep, he knew he would need to start again

After working on the car for a while his stiff muscles ached and protested enough for him to finally get up to have a shower

Once done and dressed in his usual jumpsuit he headed downstairs alone, intent on heading to the garage hopes peak had set up for him 

After such a tiring night of almost no sleep he was hoping to work on some of his current projects and de-stress, as he walked he came to a stop at a crossroads 

This is the first interactive stop, please choose one of the flowing and go to this stop: 

Continue straight-  
Right-  
Left-


End file.
